DOOM May Crossing
by RoseMan
Summary: Dante and Doom Guy journey into Hell to finally purge it of the Demons, but they are joined by a special guest.
1. Entrance

At the Gates of Hell*

Dante,from the Devil May Cry series, looks at his watch*

Dante: where is he?

In the distance you hear metal*

Dante: ah fashionable late as always.

Doom Guy(from Doom) crashes in front of him*

Dante: Doom Guy! You son of a bitch

They clasp their hands together in a manly hand shake*

A text box appears on front of Dante accompanied by a squeaky nonsense*

Dante: what the-!?

Isabelle(From Animal Crossing) appears from behind Doom Guy*

Isabelle: I'm Isabelle

Dante: uh I think you're in the wrong Fanfic

Doom Guy: ...

Dante: what was that big guy?

Doom Guy: ...

Dante: shes a bonafide demon slayer?

Doom Guy nods he looks at Isabelle*

Isabelle: Ye Guy?

He points at a wandering demon*

Isabelle: got it!

She pulls out a fishing rod, casts it, hooks the demon, reels it in, and launches it above*

Dante: huh!?

Isabelle buries a Lloid Rocket which blasts off and hit the demon, exploding*

Dante: Whoa! That was epic!

Doom Guy: ...

Dante: I believe you now. Alright let's go!

He points to the gate as they continue their journey*


	2. Beginning Trouble

Dante, Doom Guy, and Isabelle walk through Hell*

Isabelle: excuse me Mr. Dante...

Dante: please just Dante

Isabelle: oh ok. Uh why are we in hell?

Dante: Doom Guy you didn't tell her?

Doom Guy: ...

Dante: well you see Isabelle me and Doom Guy here have came to the conclusion to solve this Demon problem.

Isabelle: oh what's that?

Dante: why it's the Mother of Nephlihim, the First Lady, the Neice of Lucifer himself. Lilith

Isabelle: oooh that's a pretty name!

Dante: I guess but Lilith herself is one ugly mama.

Isabelle: you fought her before?

Dante: in another timeline.

Doom Guy: ...

Dante: what is it Guy?

Dante had then noticed the several demons around them*

Dante: heh

Dante pulls out Rebellion*

Dante: let's rock!

Dante stingers a demon*

Doom Guy rips an arm of a demon off and knocks it head of with its arm*

A demon launches a fireball at Isabelle, who pockets it and launches it back at the demon*

After a while of Stylish Combos, ripping bodies apart, and cute smashing in faces a voice booms*

Voice: enough!

The demons stop and scatter away from the Trio*

Dante shoots a demon's head off*

Dante: aw come on who stopped the party!?

Death(from Darksiders) appears*

Death: Dante...what are you doing in my realm...

[To Be Continue]


	3. Death

In a plain of Hell Dante, Doom Guy, and Isabelle face Death*

Dante: Death! My man how's your bro?

Death: Shut up Half Blood.

Dante puts his hands up*

Dante: Whoa! No need for insults.

Death: Answer me... I asked you a question.

Dante: Alright alright, we're here to kill Lilith.

Death: You what!?

Dante: now let us pass.

Death: I'm sorry but I cant let you.

Dante: why not?

Death: I am bound by the Hell Honor.

Death readies his Dual Scythes*

Dante: oh great

Dante pulls out his Ebony and Ivory*

Doom Guy loads his Shotgun*

Isabelle eats a peice of cake*

Death charges Dante, but he dashes out the way revealing Doom Guy right behind, who grabs Death's Scythes locking them in position*

Dante: Oh yea!

Dante Stingers Death, impaling him*

Death: Nice try.

Death kicks Doom Guy away and spins Dante away with Dante's Sword still in him*

Dante: no fair mom said that's my toy.

Death: if you want it, come get it.

Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory firing at Death, who deflects the bullets*

Dante: aw crap

Death closes in on Dante and swings his Scythes impaling Dante*

Isabelle: Dante!!

Doom Guy:...

Death lifts Dante's body up*

Death: if only it was that easy.

Dante: yea yea put me down.

Isabelle: huh?

Dante: Guy are you ready yet?

Death: hmm?

Death looks at Doom Guy, who was charging his BFG and fires it at Death*

Death: aw crap...

Dante: yep.

Dante unimpales himself and flips away getting his sword in the flip*

The green energy ball hits Death*

Death: GAAAAAH!!!

Dante: nice going Guy!

Doom Guy: ...

Isabelle: wow that was amazing you two are something.

Dante: well you're looking at the best in the business.

Dante bro fists Doom Guy*

Death: indeed.

Isabelle: huh?

Death, who had activated Soul splitter just before impact, appears*

Dante: of course you're still kicking, cant kill Death.

Death: I'll admit that clever. You may pass.

Isabelle: yay!

Death points at a portal on the other side of a bridge*

Dante: thanks Death.

The Trio starts for the bridge*

Death: Dante before you go. The Lilith you're looking for is not the same as before.

Dante nods and the Trio sets off for the bridge*

[To Be Continued]


	4. Separation

On the bridge to the next portal*

Dante: such a lovely day in Hell.

Isabelle: you too were really amazing back there.

Dante: like I said me and Doom Guy are the best in the business. Plus me and him go back aways.

Isabelle: really? Can you tell me more?

Dante: that's probably for another Fanfic.

Isabelle: a what?

Dante: nothing

They reach the Black Portal*

Dante: Alright we're here.

Doom Guy: ...

Dante: you're right Guy. Telefrag could be a problem.

Isabelle: Telefrag?

Dante: it's a term to describe when a person is too close to a Portal so another person who goes through the portal will kill the other person who was too close to the Portal.

Isabelle: ooooh.

Dante: Guy will go through first then Isabelle then me.

Isabelle: Alright!

Doom Guy steps through the Portal*

Dante: Anand go Isabelle!

Isabelle hurries through*

Dante: my turn.

As Dante steps toward the Black Portal*

Suddenly the Black Portal turns Red*

Dante: oh?

A Chain Kunai appears out of the portal impaling Dante*

Dante: Alrighty then

Voice: GET OVER HERE!!

He's pulled through*

Isabelle lands on the other side, a dark forest full of dead trees*

Isabelle: ow...

Doom Guy: ...

Isabelle: I'm good Guy.

After a few Moments of waiting Isabelle becomes worried*

Isabelle: where is he..?

Doom Guy: ...

Isabelle: but what if he's near the portal you'll be Telefraged.

Doom Guy: ...

Isabelle: be safe...

Doom Guy walks through the Portal*

Voice: you're friend is a fool for leaving you.

Isabelle: huh!? Who said that!?

Noob Saibot( From Mortal Kombat) appears*

Noob Saibot: your doom.

Doom Guy exits back to the area where bridge is*

The Black Portal disappears and a ring of fire appears around Doom Guy*

Doom Guy: ...

Blaze(from Mortal Kombat) enters the ring of fire*

Blaze: time for a razing.

Doom Guy loads his shot gun with malicious intent*

Dante is pulled through the Red Portal, a rock island of a Lava Ocean*

The Chain Kunai come out of Dante as he rolls into a kneeled position*

Dante: thanks for the Crazy Ride.

Scorpion(from Mortal Kombat) appears*

Dante smirks*

[To Be Continued]


	5. Fatality

Dante smirks at Scorpion*

Dante: so tell me Hot Head what's the big deal?

Scorpion: I do not control my own body.

Dante: huh?

Scorpion launches his Chain Kunai at Dante, to which Dante grabs it*

Dante: Alright, I guess you need some physical therapy then.

He wraps some of the chain around his arm and yanks Scorpion towards him*

Scorpion teleports behind Dante kicking him*

Dante rolls to standing and aims Ebony and Ivory at Scorpion, firing*

Scorpion turns his body to flames taking the bullets, melting them on contact*

Dante: you dont have control of your body but it seems you can still talk, so tell me who put you up to this.

Scorpion: it was that demoness.

Dante: lemme guess Lilith? This tall, blonde, ugly?

Scorpion: No...

Dante: huh?

Scorpion teleports again but this time Dante spins and grabs Scorpion's leg, slamming him into the ground*

Dante: trick me once, shame on you.

Dante aims Ebony at Scorpion's head but before he could Scorpion summoned a tornado of fire around him pushing Dante back*

Scorpion: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

The fire tornado disappears revealing a massive scorpion*

Dante: this brings back memories.

The scorpion stabs at Dante with its stinger, Dante dodges the attempts*

Dante: I'm sorry big guy but I gotta do this.

Dante stingers the scorpion in the face, he jumps up and impales the scorpion through the top of it body*

The scorpion screeches in pain, it reforms back into Scorpion*

Scorpion lays on the ground, Rebellion stabbed through him*

Dante: sorry I had to squash you like that.

Dante kneels besides Scorpion and clutches his hand*

Scorpion: it's alright, you were a worthy opponent.

Scorpion starts fading away*

Dante: tell me who did this.

Scorpion: she had a face and body of a human but horns of a demon...

Dante: and her name isnt Lilith?

Scorpion: it is..

Dante: this doesn't make sense...

Scorpion hands Dante his Chain Kunai*

Dante: what's your name?

Scorpion: Scor...Hanzo Hasashi..

He fades away*

Dante: rest in peace Hot Chip...

He stand twirling the Chain Kunai, he launches it at the ground and it opens a portal*

Dante walks through*

[To Be Continued]


	6. Annihilation

Doom Guy faces Blaze*

Blaze: I've heard what you've done and I am not impressed.

Doom Guy cocks his shotgun*

Blaze: I will burn your flesh from your bones.

Blaze rolls at Doom Guy, who fires at him to no avail, Doom Guy grabs the rolling Blaze and Suplexs him*

Blaze jumps up and comes down squashing Doom Guy*

Doom Guy: !!!

Blaze: Die!

Blaze stomps on Doom Guy's head, but he catches the foot before twisting Blaze's foot and throwing him away*

Blaze: RAAH!

Blaze rolls at him but Guy dodges and readies his shot gun, firing at Blaze bursting a hole in his chest that quickly reforms*

Doom Guy: ...

Blaze: fool. In this Realm I am beyond powerful.

Doom Guy loads his shotgun again*

Blaze throws a fireball, to which Guy shields against it*

Guy fires again at Blaze, blasting a hole in him but it reforms*

Blaze: do you not listen?

Doom Guy loads and fires, but Blaze's wound heals*

Blaze rolls at Doom Guy but Guy uppercuts Blaze into the air and pulls out his plasma rifle firing at Blaze, who slams to the ground causing a shock wave*

Doom Guy stumbles and before he can steady himself, Blaze unleashes a stream of flames, putting Doom Guy to his knees*

Blaze: after you are a crisp, I shall roast that Dante.

Doom Guy clutches his fist in angry*

Blaze: and I bet that dog burns up real well.

Doom Guy looks at Blaze, Heavy Metal Intensifies*

Doom Guy starts walking towards Blaze stepping through the flames*

Blaze: burn!

Doom Guy grabs Blaze's arms and rips them off*

Blaze: AAAAH!

Before Blaze's arms could reform, Doom Guy punches through his chest, then grabs his head*

Blaze: NO NOOOO-

Doom Guy rips his head in half*

Blaze's body falls to the floor Doom Guy pulls out his rocket launcher and fires blowing up Blaze's body*

Where Blaze's body was, a portal opens*

Doom Guy: ...

Doom Guy walks through*

[To Be Continued]


	7. Reunion

Noob Saibot stood before Isabelle*

Isabelle was slightly afraid*

Noob Saibot: time to die dog.

He sends his clone who slide kicks Isabelle*

Isabelle: Ah!

Isabelle rolls on her back*

Noob Saibot: having to kill you is below me.

Isabelle: come on Isabelle think.

Isabelle has an idea*

Noob Saibot sends his clone again but Isabelle rolls out of the way and clone stops on a Lloid Rocket that explodes*

Isabelle: yes!

Noob Saibot: not clever enough.

Noob Saibot uppercuts Isabelle*

Isabelle: Ah!!

Isabelle lands a few feet away*

Isabelle: this isnt good...maybe I shouldn't try...

At this moment Isabelle had remembered what a friend of hero's said*

Voice: you have to keep out thinking enemies do that and you'll go all the way to the end and win.

Isabelle: that's right!

Noob Saibot: what are you blabbering about dog?

Isabelle: I was saying that you are a big stupid head!

Noob Saibot: why you!

Noob Saibot rushes her but right before he kicks her she summons her stop sign launches Noob in the air*

Noob Saibot: unexpected but still foolish.

Noob dives at Isabelle*

Isabelle: big mistake!

Isabelle pulls out her Net and catches Noob, she spins*

Isabelle: sayonara!

Noob Saibot: Noooooo!

She launches him off and he becomes a twinkle in the distance*

Isabelle sits down exhausted*

Isabelle: whoo boy... I did it...

All of a sudden Dante and Doom Guy appear out of two different portals*

Isabelle: Dante! Doom Guy!

Dante: Isabelle! sup dawg!

Isabelle: I'm glad you guys are safe.

Dante: same to you Isabelle.

Doom Guy steps up to Isabelle*

Isabelle: yea Guy?

Doom Guy picks up Isabelle and places her on his shoulder*

Isabelle: aha so high!

Doom Guy: *happy metal music*

Dante smirks*

Dante: ok you two let's go

In a distance unbeknownst to them a shadowy figure watches them*

[To Be Continued]


	8. Temptation

In the dead forest, our Trio walks through*

Isabelle is on Doom Guy's shoulders*

Dante noticed fog started to appear and surround them*

Dante: this fog pretty thick stick together.

He turns to them to see them gone missing*

Dante: one job.

Voice: Dante!

Dante turns to see Nero(Devil May Cry) approaching him*

Dante: Nero I told you to-

Nero: I know but I had to tell you, ya know you're a pretty stylish guy.

Dante: well thanks but-

Trish(Devil May Cry) appears*

Trish: he's right, you're pretty smoking too

Dante: Trish what-

Lady(or Mary, Devil May Cry) appears*

Lady: yea and sexy. I was wondering if we could go on a date sometimes soon

Dante: Lady I- wait what-

Voice: brother...

Dante turns to see Vergil(Devil May Cry) appear, Dante pulls out Rebellion*

Dante: Vergil..

Vergil: please put your sword I'm here to make peace. You were right I was the fool seeking power from demons... I understand now.

Vergil holds out his hand*

Dante: huh...

Voice: Dante

Dante turns and sees his Mother, Eva(Devil May Cry)*

Dante: m-mom...

Doom Guy walked with his shotgun at the ready, Isabelle had ran into the fog*

Doom Guy was barely able to see a few feet ahead*

Voice: dad...

Doom Guy stopped knowing the sound of that voice*

Doom Guy saw his son walk out of the fog*

Doom Guy dropped his shotgun*

Isabelle walked barely able to see through the fog*

Isabelle: Dante! Guy! Where are you? I knew I should've stayed on his shoulder...

Voice: Isabelle there you are!

Isabelle: huh?

Digby(Animal Crossing), her brother, appears*

Digby: I wanted to tell you you're doing a great job.

Isabelle: thanks but what are you doing here?

Samus(Metroid, Super Smash Bros) appears*

Samus: you look pretty good out there

Isabelle: Samus! I thought I wouldn't see you til the next Smash Tournament! I'm happy to see you two but this is a dangerous place you guys shouldn't be here.

Dante: mom..it cant be you're d-

Eva: quiet son now come give me a hug.

Dante: no

Voice: this heaven could be yours.

Dante: who said that!?

Voice: I'm the one you've come to destroy but if you join me then all your dreams can be true.

Dante: wha..

Nero: join her Dante

Trish: yea join her

Eva: dont you want it your happiness you deserve it...

Dante stood shocked*

Dante: ...

Voice: join Dante*

Dante: I...

He whips Ivory out and shoots Nero who fades away in blackness*

Dante: refuse...Nero to stubborn to admit I'm cool

He shoots Vergil who also fades away*

Dante: just like Nero he's too stubborn to accept he's an idiot

He shoots Trish and Lady, they fade away*

Dante: Trish ain't my type, and Mary's too professional and you...

He points at Eva*

Dante: you're dead...

He fires at Eva, who fades away*

Voice: you fool!

Dante: pretty tempting but very unrealistic.

The fog fades away and he sees Doom Guy and Isabelle a few feet away*

Dante: Guy! Isabelle!

He notices Isabelle's eyes are pink and glowing, same with Doom Guy's visor*

Dante: shit! I gotta do something.

Doom Guy was stunned seeing his son*

Son: dad I'm glad to see you

The Son runs up to Doom Guy*

Doom Guy kneels hugging him, soft metal music*

Son: I love you dad

Doom Guy embraces him*

Doom Guy puts his hand on the boys head*

Son: yea dad

Doom Guy snaps the boy's neck*

The boy fades away from Doom Guy's hands*

Doom Guy takes a moment looking at his hands as the fog goes away*

Dante: Doom Guy!

Doom Guy picks up his shotgun*

Dante: now we just need Isabelle to snap out of it.

Isabelle: seriously you guys shouldn't be here.

Samus: oh come on it's not that bad you should come with us we have a new friend to show you.

Isabelle: a new friend? Hmm but...

Samus: but what?

Isabelle: I have a job to do with my other friends we have to get through it together.

Samus and Digby fade away, the fog disappears*

Dante: Isabelle!

Isabelle: hi Dante! Doom Guy!

Voice: Fools! You could have joined me!

Isabelle: who's that!?

Dante: I assume the person who put us under that spell

Voice: you will die!

Demons come out of the ground surrounding the trio*

[To Be Continued]


	9. Fall

Demons surrounded the Trio*

Dante cuts up demon and grabs one throwing it to Doom Guy who grabs it and slams it to the ground splattering it*

Isabelle spins in the air whipping pom poms around knocking demons back*

More and more Demons appear*

Dante: its useless to keep fighting we gotta go, Guy cover us

Doom Guy pulls out his Chaingun, activating the Mobile Turret mod, blasting waves of Demons away*

Dante and Isabelle run, Dante turns pulling out Ebony and Ivory*

Dante: Guy go!

Doom Guy puts away the Chaingun and catches up to Dante*

Dante starts blasting demons*

Suddenly the ground starts rumbling, a giant fist busts through the ground and goes back in causing the ground to fall*

Dante: shi-!

Dante catches up to Doom Guy and Isabelle*

Dante: go the grounds falling!

Dante notices a portal*

Dante: there a portal

The Trio kept running Dante in front stops just before the portal*

Dante: come on!

Isabelle trips and tumbles*

Dante: Isabelle!

Doom Guy, who was in front of Isabelle turns and dashes for her. The falling ground coming closer*

Doom Guy picks her up*

Isabelle: Guy!?

Doom Guy throws Isabelle and his Super Shotgun at Dante, he catches both*

The falling ground starts falling from beneath Doom Guy*

Dante and Isabelle: GUY!!!

Doom Guy gives him a thumb up as he falls*

Dante throws Isabelle through the portal and then he jump through*

Dante lands through the portal to a long stone bridge, Isabelle sat on the ground holding the Super Shotgun crying*

Isabelle: g...Guy...

Dante: Isabelle...

He looks down in sorrow then puts his chin*

Dante: we gotta go it's not safe

Isabelle: but we lost Guy...

Dante: I know but he would want us to finish this job

Dante kneels by Isabelle, wiping her tears*

Dante: Devils never cry Isabelle..

Isabelle breaths in*

Isabelle: ok let's go..

Dante points to a castle in the distance*

Dante: I have a feeling that that's are target let's go raise some hell

He cocks Ebony and Ivory*

️[To Be Continued]


	10. Showdown

Dante and Isabelle reached the door to the castle*

Dante: ready?

Isabelle gulped*

Isabelle: yea..

Dante kicked down the door to a grand and lavish hall*

Dante and Isabelle walked to the center*

Dante: hey! Come out come out wherever you are you bi-

The ground starts shaking*

Dante: not this again

Suddenly a blood sheet appears over them and through the sheet appears Lilith(Diablo IV)*

Dante stood ready with Ebony and Ivory*

Lilith: you are fools for resisting my temptation.

Dante: sorry but it's all business lady

Dante fires Ebony and Ivory to no effect, Isabelle fires the Super Shotgun but falls over due to recoil*

Lilith: it's no use

She casts Poison Bolt hitting Dante, who is launched backwards and hits a wall*

Isabelle: Dante!

Isabelle takes aim again, steadying herself and fires, hitting Lilith but to no effect*

Isabelle: uh oh...

Lilith casts Poison Bolt she hits Isabelle making her roll over*

Isabelle wimpers, Lilith stands before her*

Lilith: half wit dog, my hellhounds shall rip you to pieces

Dante: Isabelle! No!

Dante stingers towards Lilith who grabs his blade*

Dante: what?

She kicks Dante away blade in hand*

Lilith: such weak weaponry

She breaks Rebellion in half and throws it him*

Dante grabs the handle half of it*

Dante: damn...

Lilith: now back to you- Ah!

Isabelle pulled a party in her face covering Lilith's eyes in streamers*

Lilith: you insignificant-!

Isabelle hurries to Dante*

Isabelle: Dante are you alright?

Dante: yea but my sword, not so much I have another one

He pulls out the Sword of Sparda*

Dante: but it'll end up broken like Rebellion

Lilith: enough you fools!

Lilith changes from her Beauty form to her Andariel form(Diablo 2)*

Lilith: now you will die

4 long spiked limbs protruded from Lilith's back as she charged them*

Isabelle: oh no! We gotta move!

Dante: no we don't..

Isabelle: huh?

Dante stabbed himself with Rebellion*

Dante: Ack!

Isabelle: Dante!

Dante: dont worry...

Dante absorbs Rebellion and Sparda*

Isabelle gasps as red lightning surges over Dante's body and explodes pushing Isabelle and Lilith back*

When the dust settles Dante in Sin Devil Trigger stands before both of them*

Isabelle: d...d...Dante?

Lilith: curious, a human with a demonic form? No matter

Lilith charges Dante, Dante charges back with Devil Sword Dante in hand and they clash, Lilith grasping the blade*

Lilith: you can not beat me!

Lilith stabs Dante with one of her Spiked Limbs into Dante but to no effect, she stabbed the other 3 into him*

Dante winched and swung her away and she slams into the wall*

Dante turns back into his normal form and kneels in pain*

Dante: I'm poisoned...

Isabelle runs to his side*

Isabelle: oh no...

Lilith gets ready to charge again*

Lilith: you... will...DIE!!!

She charges at high velocity*

Isabelle stands in front of Dante*

Isabelle: Dante I'll protect you!

Dante: wait... do you hear that?

Isabelle: hear what?

Dante smirks*

Dante: heh... that son of a bitch...

Suddenly Doom Guy crashes through the roof of the Castle with the Crucible in one hand, its energy blade ready to kill, and the BFG 9000 in the other*

Doom Guy descends upon Lilith stabbing her through the chest*

[To Be Continued]


	11. Finale

Doom Guy stabs Lilith through the chest, an unholy roar comes from her*

She grabs Doom Guy and chucks him at Dante and Isabelle but Dante stops him before colliding*

Dante: I gotcha chief

Doom Guy stood as Dante kneels again*

Isabelle: Guy!

Isabelle looks at him teary eyed*

Isabelle: I thought we lost you...

Doom Guy pats her on the head and she smiles, Doom Guy aims the BFG at Lilith*

Lilith stood, a hole in her chest was reforming, Guy fires the BFG at her a wall of demons burst out of the ground taking the shot and exploding into bloody peices*

Isabelle: did you...get her...?

Dante suddenly jumps up and off of Doom Guy blocking an attack from Lilith who leapt at them*

4 phantom swords appear blocking Lilith's spiked appendages as Lilith gripped Devil Sword Dante*

Dante flips and kicks off of her landing by Doom Guy and Isabelle*

Dante: Alright..

Isabelle: but...

Dante: I'm fine Isabelle now... let's get this bread!

Doom Guy: ...?

Isabelle: what...?

Dante: scratch that...Let's rock!!!

Doom Guy and Dante charge Lilith, Isabelle behind them*

Dante stingers at Lilith stabbing through her, The phantom swords cutting off her Spiked Tendrils*

Dante shuffles to the side as Doom Guy dropkicks Lilith, causing her to be launched through the back wall of the castle*

Lilith crashes through the wall falling towards an edge of a cliff*

Dante and Doom Guy fly out of the hole Isabelle floats out on a swing seat attached to two balloons*

They all land in front of Lilith who slowly gets up*

Lilith: I will not be beaten by a human...a half breed...and a dog!!

Dante smirks*

Dante: I think you already have

He held up Devil Sword Dante, Doom Guy's Crucible burned brightly, Isabelle loaded the Super Shotgun*

They rush at her Dante once again stingers and stabs through her and Doom Guy stabs through her as well*

Dante: Isabelle!

They hold her in place as Isabelle jumps up and lands on her head and aims the gun at Lilith's head*

Lilith: NO!

Isabelle: bye bye!

She fires blowing Lilith's head off*

Isabelle jumps off as Dante and Doom Guy throws her off the cliff*

Dante collapses on his back, Guy kneels and Isabelle sits*

Isabelle: we did it...

Dante: yea...we did... surprised actually... thought we weren't gonna make it out...

The ground start rumbling

Dante: we still might not...

Dante hurries to his feet*

Dante: portal 6 o clock!

He points at a portal towards the castle*

The ground starts giving way*

Dante: move it! now!

They rush to the portal, the ground falling beneath their feet*

Dante: jump for it!

They all jump towards the portal*

-

-

-

-3 Months Later-

At Devil May Cry Dante laid on his couch asleep with a Porno Mag on his face*

A ding at the door stirs him*

Dante: huh? Oh mail call...

Dante walks over to the door picking up the stack of mail and flips through it*

Dante: bills... bills... note from Lady... note from Trish... invite to Nero's Baby Shower? You dog you...

He stops at the last one that's signed "To Dante" in cursive*

Dante: hmm?

He opens the envelope to a letter it reads:

Dear Dante,

It's been a while hasn't it, I thought I'd check up and invite you to Guy's island, he loves it here and other villagers love him too.

Also you never told me the story how you guys met so pretty please come to the island and share it I'm sure the other villagers would to love to hear it as well.

Sincerely, Isabelle.

Dante looks into the envelope and sees a plane ticket*

Dante smirks and stands and twirls the plane ticket his finger before stepping out*

Dante: heh jackpot

[END]

Author's Notes:

The end of an era...er not really but that sounded cool to say...er type

Anyway even tho this Fanfic has come to an end there is another coming out a prequel actually to this How Dante Met Doom Guy so keep a look out for it.

And before I leave to go write that I would like to thank those who have read/commented on the fic and those favorited/followed it and me

Even the those who may not like it or the format I wrote/will write it in

All in all thank you

Goodbye for now


End file.
